User blog:Ebon Shadowshot/Current State of the Wiki
Lady and Gentlemen, I want to talk about and ask your opinion on the current state of the wiki. I am also splitting the Wiki up into Era's to have a look at it better. I'd like to make a rough timeline of the Wiki from founding to now. The Old Era, names as such because that's when the Wiki began and how the community was, and it feels like a lifetime ago. February 2011 - Wiki is founded March 2011: The Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War begins (according to DS) March 2011 - October 2011: probably the highest level of activity in the Wiki, multiple users, everyone talked to each over despite the Cold War (although it may be because of it). 28th October 2011: The Cold War ends, Daniel Smith leaves the Wiki due to a 6 month bans and never returns. 29th October 2011 - Early February 2012: We lose several members such as Cappie and Sniper, the end of what I would like to call The Old Era because the oldies (HHS, CornontheCoD, DS, Cappie, ST are gone and only me and 900 are left that are still active). The Reinvention Era begins in February 2012, and we have most of our new members like Vi and Dead. Reinvention Era, named as such because it's when new policies were brought in or were solidified, we got our admin team properly set up and the Wiki was essentially nothing like it was in the Old Era. February - March 2012: As far as I can tell February was the most popular month on the Wiki, with the most edits done, one year post creation. March was similar and everyone got along. April 2012 - June 2012: The whole Bountyhunter situation started, and arguments started rising within a few members between this time. I am actually considering that this might be a second cold war in the future because it was essentially the same as the HHS portion of the Cold War and personal feelings were hurt between various members and most of the Wiki's population, I am considering making a second article. July 2012 - Early September 2012: Wiki becomes slightly more active due to Summer finally arriving. Unlike last year when Summer was often the last sign of activity for a few months, we actually stay at the same sort of rate of edits. However the final nail in the coffin from the Old Era (besides MM, myself and 900), Camalex, is nailed down. Bounty is also banned. Vi leaves (temporarily?) as well. I see this as the end of the Reinvention Era as all of our policies are solidified and the admins are pretty much all chosen. ??? Era, that's something I'm asking y'all. Present: Like I said before, I believe there has been a second cold war, between Cam, Bounty and Vi primarily. Calling me stupid must make you hate me for making the first article, because this is almost exactly the same thing (especially with MM not being pleased with a change Vi made whilst admin'd, nothing serious but I'm drawing comparisons). I seriously hope shit like this doesn't happen in 2013. But a better question is will this Wiki still be active in 2013?. Edits are really low lately, lower than September (up until the 11th) 2011 and as far as I can tell, the Chat has been left pretty much empty for a couple of days. As always, I am Ebon, you are a reader who has spent two minutes of your life reading my opinion which is probably worthless. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts